Un papel con la respuesta
by Itza-chan23
Summary: Sin querer escucho una conversación que le haría pensar y darse cuenta que no puede quedarse tranquilo sin pensar en su seguridad, aun cuando diga que no la soporta.


Un papel con la respuesta.

Harry Potter se pregunta, que es lo que debe hacer con el problema de la Cámara de los Secretos, necesita la ayuda de su amiga Hermione, pero ella esta petrificada y no puede ayudarle; se siente completamente frustrado, así que revuelve su ya alborotado cabello con las manos, esperando que así se le pueda ocurrir algo, y es cuando levanta un poco su mirada que se da cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado anteriormente, en la mano de Hermione se aprieta un papel arrugado, así que alarga la mano y lo toma…

_Hermione esta petrificada._

_Hay un papel estrujado en una de las manos de su amiga._

_Harry despliega el papel y lo lee._

_Dos palabras se graban en sus ojos, "Basilisco" y "Cañerías"._

_Eso es!, Un papel con la respuesta._

_Hermione lo sabía, ella lo descubrió. _

_¿Cómo?..._

-Necesitamos desacreditar el nombre de Hogwarts, debemos dejar a Dumbledore mal delante de la sociedad mágica.-se escuchó una voz decir en una sala dentro de la gran Mansión Malfoy.

-Sí, y por eso ya tengo un plan perfecto, haremos que un alumno habrá la Cámara de los Secretos por nosotros.

A Draco Malfoy, le intrigo mucho ver entrar a su casa a un par de personas amigos de su papá, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que hablarían, así que cuidadosamente se acercó a la sala cerca de la puerta para escuchar.

-¿Y cómo la abriremos sin que nos detecten?- escucho que alguien preguntaba.

-Utilizaremos el Diario, este libro que tengo en mis manos contiene magia oscura muy poderosa y no será tan fácil de detectar, contiene toda la información que se necesita para abrir la Cámara, esto lo hará por nosotros, aunque claro que necesitaremos a un alumno para hacerlo más fácil- declaro uno.

-¿Y eso como haría quedar mal a Doumbledore?

-Fácil, porque dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos hay algo que matara a todos los hijos de muggles- respondió riéndose descaradamente.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras la sala se quedó en completo silencio, parecía que cada quien procesaba la información, Draco por su parte tubo que ahogar su expresión de sorpresa, ya que por lo que estaba entendiendo su padre y sus amigos como fieles seguidores de las artes oscuras, en su poder y desprecio a todos los que no son sangre pura como ellos, pretendían matar a los alumnos hijos de no magos para quitarle poder al Director del colegio y así ellos ir tomando terreno en el Ministerio de Magia, pero Draco se preguntaba que será aquello que esconde la Cámara y puede matar a los muggles.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en la Cámara?- Pregunto uno, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, no sabiendo que al igual que él, Draco contenía el aliento para poder escuchar claramente lo que diría su padre.

-Un Basilisco- Fue la respuesta fuerte y clara.

-Jajajaja, una criatura digna para poder hacer un trabajo como ese- se escuchó exclamar a alguien con verdadero ímpetu, gozando descubrir que la criatura era algo que les daría honor a los de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco por su parte al escuchar la respuesta amplió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa, un Basilisco, no esperaba que fuera una criatura tan temida como esa, siendo sincero no esperaba que aun existiera una criatura como aquella y menos que se escondiera en los territorios del castillo de Hogwarts, de solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel sin poder contenerlo.

-El Basilisco cumplirá con parte del propósito que tenemos para poder sacar a todos aquellos que no son dignos de la magia como los sagrados veintiocho- continuo aquel que maquinaba tremendo plan.

-Tienes razón, esto será un comienzo de todo lo que hay que hacer para que los sangre pura tengamos al Ministerio en nuestro poder y aún más importante, el camino a seguir para traer de regreso al Señor Tenebroso y de paso la muerte de Harry Potter - Draco escucho que estas últimas palabras las decía su Padre, imaginando su sonrisa ladeada en su cara por la aproximación de una futura victoria.

-Pero ¿A quién usaremos, quien sería la mejor opción para utilizarlo y aprovecharnos de él?- pregunto otro de los encapuchados que estaba en la sala con su padre.

-Tiene que ser uno de primer año, aprovecharemos su ignorancia y poca experiencia en la magia, no se dará cuenta de nada- preciso otro.

-Yo sé a quién, un Weasley, tengo entendido que la menor de los hijos de Arthur entra este año al colegio, ella es una buena opción- declaro Lucius Malfoy.

-Muy bien, entonces tu Lucius serás quien se haga cargo de poner el diario en las manos de esa traidora a la sangre, estaremos en contacto para ver el avance de este plan- ordeno otro de ellos.

Draco tuvo que ser muy rápido para moverse de su escondite y así evitar ser descubierto por su padre y amigos, costándole un poco de trabajo ya que toda la conversación sobre el plan que pondrían en marcha de alguna manera aturdió sus sentidos, no pudiendo frenar su pensamiento que se le repetía una y otra vez, "matar a los hijos de muggles", eso incluía a…..

-El amo Draco no debería estar fuera de su habitación tan tarde, el amo Lucius podría reprenderlo, Dobby le ayudara a regresar a su cama y le llevara galletas- Draco escucho cada palabra en un susurro, se dio vuelta para ver que agachado junto a él, en la oscuridad, lejos de la vista de los demás, estaba su elfo domestico Dobby, quien con sus enormes ojos verdes, lo miraba con miedo y preocupación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo puedo regresar solo a mi habitación Dobby, no necesito niñera, mejor asegúrate tú de estar en el lugar que te corresponde- dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente y tomando camino hacia el piso superior, pero preguntándose si Dobby abría escuchado algo de la conversación también.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en el plan de su padre, de alguna manera que no quería comprender le preocupaba su objetivo, es cierto que desde que tenía uso de razón se le había remarcado que los muggles y en especial sus hijos que llegaban a tener magia, eran seres inferiores, solo los sangre pura como él tenían derecho a reclamar los secretos y la perfección de la magia, todos los demás debían ser eliminados, pero ¿cómo no verlos como seres vivos, o como personas?, todos los días ellos están presentes, en el colegio tiene que verlos, como se mueven, como hablan, eso le hacía preguntarse qué tan diferentes podían llegar a ser, pero en especial estaba ella, esa sangre sucia que siempre se paseaba con la cabeza en alto, engreída, una sabelotodo insufrible, pero que, cuando la vio por primera vez, aunque nunca lo quiera admitir en voz alta, pensó que era linda, con su cara redonda y sus ojos castaños, ahora no la soporta, no puede acercarse a ella, pero imaginársela siendo devorada por el Basilisco, hace que se le retuerzan las entrañas, siente que tiene que hacer algo, pero no sabe qué.

Días después, un poco antes de que iniciaran las clases y regresara al colegio, Draco se enteró que su padre iría a Borgin y Burkes y de paso al callejón Diagón, al principio no le dio importancia pero escucho cuando le decía a su madre que estaba seguro que ahí vería a los Weasley para llevar a cabo su plan, así que Draco se ofreció acompañarlo, tenía que buscar información sobre el Basilisco que le ayudara a comprender como es y sobre todo, como ataca y mata. Cuando llegaron, a Flourish y Blotts, en donde estaba el mago de moda Gilderoy Lockhart, que según había leído se hizo famoso por sus relatos de aventuras fantásticas, padre le había comunicado que este año daría clases en Hogwarts, como profesor de Artes Oscuras, y era por su presencia en la librería que está se encontraba llena de gente para que firmara sus libros, los cuales eran parte de la lista de ese año, y que por supuesto ya había mandado a sus elfos domésticos a conseguir, parecía que los Weasley aún no llegaban por lo que su padre procedió acercarse y conversar con algunos otros magos prestigioso, y para Draco era perfecto, porque así podría buscar lo que le interesaba, sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la parte superior y se dedicó a buscar, al final solo encontró un libro que en una sola de sus páginas hacia mención de la sorprendente criatura mágica "Basilisco", cuando estaba a punto de bajar y pagar por el libro, escucho un gran bullicio proveniente de la planta baja, así que se asomó por el balcón y pudo ver que el engreído de Potter y sus files lacayos estaban ahí, y eran los causantes del alboroto, por lo que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, busco a su padre con la mirada y vio que al igual que él estaba al tanto de la presencia de Potter y por supuesto de los Weasley, y supuso que esperaría el mejor momento.

-¡Pero si es el famoso Harry Potter!, ven muchacho acércate y tomate una foto conmigo- escucho que hablaba animadamente el profesor Lockhart.

-Muy bien sigan comprando mis libros, yo firmare todos!- siguió diciendo el mago sin dejar de mirar a las cámaras.

Cuando Potter se alejaba del bullicio, Draco no pudo evitar enfadarse mucho porque la gente lo considerara popular por una estúpida cicatriz, así que, sin importarle nada arranco la hoja del libro que tenía en las manos, y lo arrojo a un lado, manteniendo la hoja entre su puño y se acercó a él haciendo un comentario mordaz, con toda la intención de molestarlo.

-Te gusta llamar la atención, ¿verdad Potter?- lo miro con enojo, pero con superioridad mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la plata baja colocándose frente a él.

-No lo molestes- escucho que decía una voz a lado de Potter, y para su sorpresa era la menor de los Weasley.

-Mira Potter, tienes novia- soltó sin pensar, con burla y al mismo tiempo vio cómo se acercaban a ellos Granger y Weasley.

El acercamiento de estos dos últimos despertó la atención de los adultos a su alrededor, en especial de Arthur Weasley y la de su padre que también se acercó, vio como su padre y el señor Weasley intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, su mirada se dirigió sin poder evitarlo a Granger que intentaba detener a Weasley y Potter de lanzarle una maldición, pudo notar como su cabello había crecido un poco e incluso ella parecía ser unos centímetros más alta.

-Vámonos Draco, ya hemos terminado aquí- ordeno su padre con superioridad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, así que lo siguió cuando vio que se dirigía a la salida.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

-¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia_! – Draco no dejaba de repetir en su mente la última frase, desde que regresaron al colegio se había sentido ansioso y nervioso por saber cómo y cuándo es que iniciaría el caos por la Cámara de los Secretos, de vez en cuando observaba a la menor de los Weasley para tener una pista, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie notara su interés repentino en ella, así que no le había quedado más que esperar, pero desde el día en que el mensaje había sido dejado para que todos lo vieran, y haber encontrado justo a Potter y Granger ahí, su nerviosismo aumento al máximo, cosa que le molestaba porque sabía que ella podría ser la siguiente, había empezado con la horrible gata del conserje, pero y ¿si la siguiente víctima era ella?. Un día antes Crabbe y Goyle, le habían preguntado si sabía quién era el Heredero, y la verdad es que no lo sabía, esa información su padre no la comento con los demás, pero desde que la Cámara fue abierta su preocupación por Granger amentaba día con día y al parecer lo demostraba de alguna manera insistente ya que sus gordos amigos habían preguntado porque miraba tanto hacia la mesa de los Leones, y aunque estaba seguro que ellos no sabían a quién miraba específicamente, tuvo que decirles, que le gustaría que lo que fuera que estuviera atacando matara también a Granger, fue difícil decirlo porque en el fondo no quería que fuera así.

Pero ahora aquí estaba otra vez, escondido a una distancia prudente mirando a Granger, o más bien espiándola, solo porque tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba bien, la había visto últimamente desesperada, seguramente por encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba causando todas esas petrificaciones y mensajes en el colegio, desde que la siguió a la biblioteca se la paso con la cara metida en un libro y en otro, hasta que al parecer le gano el cansancio, ahora la veía recostada sobre el último libro que ojeaba completamente dormida, solo así se le veía tranquila y relajada, Draco se pensó mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algunas noches atrás encontró entre sus cosas la hoja de papel donde estaba la información del Basilisco, lo que es y cómo actúa, la tenía en sus manos y quería dársela a ella, porque muy dentro de él, no quería que le pasara nada a ella, a esa insufrible sabelotodo.

Cuando llego a su lado, la contemplo un poco, la mitad de su cara era cubierta por su alborotado cabello, podía ver su respiración lenta y acompasada, tubo la necesidad de tocarla pero apretó los puños fuertemente y decidió dejar rápidamente el papel desplegado a un lado de ella para que pudiera identificarlo fácilmente sin ignorarlo, y se alejó, quería quedarse un poco más cerca de ella, pero era consciente de que alguien podría llegar y verlo, y no podía permitirse eso, pero esperaba que con esa información ella pudiera atar cabos e idear algo para evitar ser dañada.

Granger estaba en el hospital, había sido petrificada, cuando se enteró que algo le había pasado, sintió como se ponía más pálido de lo que ya era, y se le formo un enorme agujero en el pecho, aunque como siempre, tenía que disimular frente a todos los de su casa, pero una vez libre cualquier mirada, corrió al hospital para saber de su estado, no pensaba acercarse, solo verla de lejos y poder escuchar algo más sobre su estado, pero cuando llego Potter y Weasley estaban ahí con ella, una parte de él estaba muy molesta con Granger porque no podría creer que hubiera sido tan tonta para dejarse alcanzar por ese monstruo, aunque según escucho, ella lo estaba buscando, más tonta aun, pero no entendía ¿porque?, le había entregado el papel para que supiera lo que era, lo peligroso que es, y así se alejara lo mayor posible, pero maldita valentía Gryffindor y sus ganas de salvar a todo el mundo, ahora que pasaría, ¿cómo se recuperaría de eso?, desde la posición en que se encontraba para poder espiar, vio cuando Potter saco de entre las manos de Granger un pedazo de papel arrugado, y amplio mucho los ojos cuando descubrió que se trataba de la hoja que le había entregado a la chica unos días atrás, eso significaba que ella probablemente estaba o bien probando alguna de sus teorías sobre el monstruo o apunto de descubrir la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la conversación que inicio entre Potter y Weasley.

-Eso es!- exclamo Potter en voz muy alta.

-¿Qué cosa, que es?- pregunto Weasley.

-Mira Ron, este papel estaba en la mano de Hermione, ella lo logró, descubrió lo que sale de la Cámara de los Secretos y estoy seguro que también en donde se encuentra la entrada- siguió gritando el cicatrizado a su amigo.

-¿Un Basilisco, eso es lo que está atacando a los estudiantes y lo que le hizo eso a ella?

-Sii!, y se mueve por las cañerías, por eso nadie lo ha visto!- explico Potter.

-Pero un Basilisco mata, es letal por lo que se de ellos, ¿cómo es entonces que nadie está muerto, solo petrificados?- reflexiono la comadreja, cosa que sorprendió a Draco y que hizo pensar a Potter.

-Porque nadie lo vio directamente, todos lo vieron a través de algo, Justin lo vio a través de Nick casi Decapitado Colin tenía su cámara y Hermione tenía un espejo, estoy seguro que ella dedujo lo mismo y por eso estaba preparada por si aparecía.

-Pero ¿y la señora Norris?, estoy segura que ella no llevaba una cámara o espejo- agrego Weasley no convencido en su totalidad.

-Esa noche había agua por todo el pasillo, estoy seguro que fue a través del agua que la gata termino petrificada- respondió Potter después de pensarlo un poco, Draco contemplo como el cara rajada se esforzaba por encontrarle respuesta a todo.

Draco ya no quiso escuchar más, al parecer esos dos inútiles ayudarían a su amiga de una u otra manera para hacerla volver en sí, y eso aunque no le gustara, lo tranquilizo, sabía que tendrían la ayuda del odioso de Doumbledore, ese viejo tenía un favoritismo por ellos, así que no se preocuparía más y esperaría poder ver bien a Granger con su enorme cabello todo alborotado como estropajo.

Se podía ver a Harry y Ron en el Gran Comedor, felices de haber terminado con la pesadilla y misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos, así podían dejar de temer por sus vidas todo el tiempo, mientras platicaban pudieron ver en la entrada a su amiga Hermione completamente recuperada, ella corrió emocionada hasta donde ellos se encontraban y los abrazo y saludó efusivamente.

-Hermione, estas bien, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Harry contento de ver bien a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ustedes, lo lograron, pudieron resolver el caso!- respondió ella mirándolos también emocionada y sorprendida.

-Fue por ti Hermione, tu nos ayudaste, sino hubiera sido por el papel que sostenías en tu mano, seguiríamos luchando contra esa cosa- comento Ron.

-Pero Hermione, tengo una duda respecto a eso, ese papel, era una página de algún libro estoy seguro, y bueno, pensar en ti, haciéndole daño a un libro es mmmm como decirlo, difícil o imposibles, así que, ¿Qué paso? – Harry comento y esperaba una respuesta impaciente.

-La verdad Harry, yo no arranque esa hoja, nunca lo haría, solo me aprendería de memoria la información y ya, pero esa hoja apareció junto a mí en la biblioteca, bueno, no digo que apareciera por magia, me refiero a que alguien la puso ahí, mientras no ponía atención, pero no tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido, pero eso, nos ha salvado- respondió la chica meditando y mirando a su alrededor, como si así pudiera dar con la persona que le dio la respuesta, con quien le salvo la vida, una mirada plateada se cruzó con sus ojos, solo por un momento antes de que está se desviara hacia otro lado de manera altiva, lo que provoco que Hermione parpadeara confundida, porque algo en esa mirada que le dedico nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, pareció gritar por su atención, solo por un segundo, antes de mirarla con desprecio como siempre, pensar en Malfoy ayudándola, sería como pensar que los cerdos vuelen, así que no le tomo importancia y regreso la vista a sus amigos, feliz de estar de regreso sana y salva y agradeciendo en silencio a quien fuera por su ayuda.


End file.
